


Back to life

by keinekatze132



Series: Femslash February 2021 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Book of Boba Fett - Fandom, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2021, Some Humor, set after the events of the mandalorian season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keinekatze132/pseuds/keinekatze132
Summary: If Fennec had known how boring defending Jabbas palace would be, she would have tried to talk Boba out of taking the throne. As it was, she quickly got tired of sitting around in the throne room all day. Thankfully, she gets to meet an old friend when the Slave I is in need of repairs.
Relationships: Peli Motto/Fennec Shand
Series: Femslash February 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137431
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Back to life

**Author's Note:**

> A nice anon on tumblr suggested: “Fennec Shand/Peli Motto (they bitch about the two dumbass Mandalorians they accidentally acquired)”

Fennec sat on Jabbas Throne watching holos. It was one of the least comfortable chairs she had ever sat on and she had spent most of the day just sitting there. In an attempt to get more comfortable she put a leg over the armrest. It kind of moved the backpain to a different spot. She frowned. Once Boba returned, they would have to talk about getting pillows. 

It had been easier than expected to take over Jabbas palace and it had been harder than expected to keep it. For now, it was just Boba Fett and her trying to keep this place running and Boba had been gone for days hunting down the last of Bib Fortunas men. Well, at least she had the butler droid to keep her company. They had found the small droid running around the palace on their first tour through the place. It didn’t seem to mind the shift of power. At least it hadn’t tried to poison Fennec yet and she was glad someone was there to get rid of the stench in the throne room. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of engines coming from outside. The security system was currently broken, so she grabbed her blaster and waited for whoever was coming. The sound of heavy steps echoed through the corridors and Fennec held her breath until she heard a familiar voice calling “I’m back”.

Fennec kept her Blaster pointed at him mainly to make a point, but Boba didn’t seem to mind. He took off his helmet and gestured for the butler droid to get him a drink. With a sigh she lowered her defenses.

“How did it go?” she asked. 

Boba shrugged. “Got my point across, but the Slave I is in need if some repairs” he said.

Fennec frowned. “Something bad?” she asked.

Boba shook his head and took his drink from the droid that beeped excitedly. “I’ll go get it fixed tomorrow” he said.

“I can go get it now” Fennec offered, seeing a chance to get out of the throne room. “I know a good mechanic.” 

“Sure” Boba said. “But if I see one additional scratch…”

“You’ll what? Keep this place running by yourself?” Fennec asked.

Boba looked like he was trying to think of a smart response, but Fennec laughed and left before he had the chance to do so.

From above Mos Eisley looked exactly the way it had always looked. It would’ve been a lie to call it beautiful, but it had somehow grown on Fennec during her time on Tatooine. She carefully landed the Slave I in Hangar 3-5. She turned off the engines and left the ship.

Outside, she was greeted by some over-enthusiastic droids that immediately started inspecting the ship. Fennec looked around the hangar for the woman she had wanted to see.

“I’m on a break so if this is urgent you shouldn’t…” a familiar voice called from inside the building.

Fennec turned around and saw Peli Motto standing in the doorframe.

“It’s you!” Peli said. “I was told you were dead”.

A phantom-pain twitched where Fennecs guts used to be. “I changed my mind” she said.

Peli shook her head with a smile. “Should’ve known you wouldn’t stay dead. Especially now with all the rumors about a dead man sitting on Jabbas throne” she said. 

“About that,” Fennec said and Peli raised an eyebrow at her, “I’m with him. This is his ship”.

Peli inspected the ship a little closer. “Should I feel honored?” she asked.

Fennec snorted. “Let’s see for how long we can keep the palace first” she suggested.

“That’s what I thought” Peli agreed. “Guess it would help you to get the ship fixed. I think my pit droids will be able to handle it, though.” She patted one of her droids on the head. 

“Glad to hear I’m not interrupting your break then” Fennec said.

Peli gave her a look of pretend shook. “I’m working hard here!” she said. With a sheepish smile she added “But if you want to, we can get some drinks while we wait for the droids to finish”.

Fennec laughed. “I’d love to” she said.

Walking through Mos Eisley’s crowded streets was a nice change of pace from the palace. Peli had suggested Chalmun's Cantina and it was a bit of a walk there. On the way Fennec told Peli about how she had been left for dead in the desert and saved by Boba Fett. 

“It’s weird how many Mandalorians have been around lately, right?” Peli asked.

“Tell me about it” Fennec replied with a sigh. 

The cantina was pretty crowded considering the time of day, but they still managed to find a quiet table in a corner. Peli went to get drinks and Fennec had some time to look around the room. Most people in the bar were gambling. It seemed like sabacc had never been more popular on Tatooine. Fennec shook her head. She had never been one to leave things up to chance. 

Peli returned with the drinks shortly after. Fennec took a long swig. She was starting to feel less tense already. She noticed the amused look Peli gave her.

“Death hasn’t changed you much” the woman observed.

Fennec shrugged. “It’s not like I have a liver to worry about anymore” she said and Peli laughed. It was nice to have someone to casually chat with she thought. 

“About the guy who saved you” Peli said, “I’m friends with a Mandalorian who keeps going on about ‘finding others of his kind’.”

Fennec lifted an eyebrow. “Sounds like he is fun at parties” she said.

“I know, right?” Peli made a face. “But he has the cutest kid so I’m trying to help him wherever I can”.

Fennec smiled. “You always were a big softie” she observed. Peli shrugged it off. After all, Fennec wasn’t one to talk. She had been completely charmed by little Grogu just recently. Thinking about it, a Mandalorian with a cute kid sounded terribly familiar. 

“That Mandalorian doesn’t happen to be Din Djarin, right?” she asked.

Peli looked up in surprise. “You know him?” 

Fennec nodded. “How do you know him though?” she asked.

Peli shrugged. “He keeps messing up that antique ship of his” she said, “Reminds me a little of you!”.

“What?” Fennec said in playful appall. “I don’t even have half the talent of getting into trouble he has!”

Peli laughed. “I can’t even imagine the kind of nonsense the two of you were up to together” she said.

Fennec immediately got more serious remembering the last couple of days. “It’s not like I chose to do it. His kid got abducted by imperials, so he put together a team to invade Moff Gideons light cruiser” she explained.

“Ugh, I can’t believe he actually lost that little womp rat. I thought Mandalorians were supposed to be the ultimate warriors and stuff” Peli frowned.

Fennec smiled into her glass. “To be fair we were outnumbered.” 

“The fact that you are here means he got the kid back, right?” Peli asked looking worried.

“Kind of?” Fennec said and Peli gave her an alarmed look. “Some guy fighting with a lightsaber came to rescue us and Din just gave the child to him”.

“He did what?” Peli almost shouted.

“I know, right?” Fennec said. “He said he had to return the child to his kind but I’m pretty sure that dude was human? At least he was not green?”

“I’m going to kill Din the next time I see him!” Peli decided. “I offered to take care of the child months ago!”

Fennec laughed. “I’d love to see that go down” she said.

“I would kick his ass” Peli mumbled.

“I know” Fennec said.

The two of them starred at the table in silence for a few moments.

“So, you’re back on Tatooine for a while now?” Peli asked.

“I suppose” Fennec said. She lowered her voice. “Trying to take over the underworld with two people might take some time”.

Peli raised an eyebrow. “I’m actually surprised you made it that long” she said.

Fennec shrugged. “We are good” she said.

“Hmm” Peli said. “So, what is the palace like?” she asked.

“In need of renovations” Fennec said and wrinkled her nose.

“It can’t be that bad, can it?” Peli asked.

Fennec shook her head. Even in its best days the palace probably hadn’t been beautiful. There was nothing tasteful about the decorations and the hutt seemed to have a very different understanding of the word ‘comfortable’ than her. As it was now, most things in the palace were broken or highly outdated and there wasn’t a single room that wasn’t somehow full of sand. 

Peli looked disappointed. “I still would like to see the palace someday” she said.

Fennec smiled. “I’ll invite you over once the droid has gotten rid of the hutt stench” she said.

“So, it’s a date?” Peli asked exited.

Fennec blushed. Where did that come from now? “I mean… It can be a date if you want to” she stuttered.

“Oh no that’s just a way of saying…” Peli started to explain. “Wait. It can be a date?” she asked in surprise.

Fennec blushed even more. So much for her cool act. “Sorry, you don’t have to. I didn’t mean to…” she tried to explain.

“Oh no, you can’t take that back now!” Peli said. “It’s a date date!”

“It’s a date date” Fennec replied slowly. 

Peli snorted and Fennec couldn’t stop herself from laughing as well. 

“You know what?” Peli asked, “Let’s get another round. You can tell your boss that the repairs took longer than expected”.

Fennec nodded. “Sounds good” she agreed.

She leaned back and smiled as Peli went to get more drinks. She really did have something to look forward to now. Thinking about it, the palace needed a few more droids anyway. She might try to make it live up to Pelis expectations after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was not a ship I’ve ever thought about but writing about these two was so much fun! I’m really glad it was prompted.  
> Please don’t expect daily updates for Femslash February. I do have exams coming up but there are some fun pairings I’ve planned for this month. If you want to give me prompts or just scream about star wars with me check out my tumblr [@ahsoka-dyke](https://ahsoka-dyke.tumblr.com/)  
> As always, English is not my first language so feel free to point out mistakes.


End file.
